


The One

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:16:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By Ares' ChosenAfter being shown his soul-mate, Ares talks to a mysterious woman about his love...is the lady his true love after all?





	The One

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I am making no money from this, and I don’t own the characters of X:WP. If the idea of Ares and Xena being in a relationship offends you, then don’t read on…

Aphrodite looked at her brother “Ares, this is gonna work! Everyone has a soul mate. This spell will tell us what’s in her heart, her personality…plus what she looks like”   
  
Ares laid down on Aphrodite’s altar “O.K sis. No funny stuff, just this spell. Deal!”   
  
Aphrodite nodded “Deal”   
  
The love goddess walked over to where Ares was laid down and started the incantation for the spell, when that was completed she took hold of her brothers hand so that they could both read the information about his soul-mate. In front of the two gods a silver ball appeared, releasing her brother’s hand. Aphrodite took the ball and smashed it onto the ground; a light blue mist came out of the ball.   
  
Aphrodite studied the mist carefully “Alright, bro. Here’s what you asked for. Your soul mate is strong-willed and determined yet caring and loving. She always looks past the image and sees into the soul. Her eyes show all her emotions and feelings yet can be hard and cruel and not show any. She is fire, yet can be calming water. She is alive in this lifetime, and has already been through so much. She has a quick wit to match yours, yet her work is one that shouldn’t be laughed about. She isn’t restricted by walls or any man and her smile is known to light up a room. Overall, she is hard yet soft, smooth but rough…and she is used to hiding her feelings. She is just like you, your personality, Ares changes; just like her you can be soft and smooth or hard and rough. She’s your soul-mate”   
  
Aphrodite finished studying what the mist told her, the mist disintegrated as Ares sat up “Aphrodite, I know no-one like that!”   
  
Aphrodite merely smiled “Yeah, you do Studmuffin, yeah you do”. She disappeared in a shower of pink petals.   
  
Ares sat on her altar and looked behind her altar, behind there was a portal showing some one in the mortal world. He studied the portal carefully and saw Aphrodite talking to some one. He paid no more attention, he was about to leave his sisters temple when a pink light signalled her arrival, and she had some one with her. Aphrodite ushered the lady onto the altar as Ares hid himself behind a nearby curtain. He noticed his sister doing the soul mate spell again and watched intently, he found himself curious. However much he tried to see who the woman on the altar was, his sister kept standing in the way. He saw the blue mist that Aphrodite saw for him appear again. His sister started talking.   
  
“Your soul-mate is very strong and determined, just like you. He won’t be trusting of any one except you, he is all fire and rage. Yet when he talks to you, the fire disappears and he turns into water. He is very witty, yet sharp and he is unstoppable by man, beast or god. He never shows emotions except around you. He doesn’t realise this, he is very much like you, with fire running through both your veins. He has only ever been vulnerable around you, no-one else can penetrate him. Neither of you are light, you are both dark, he is very dark. But you have created a light within him. You know this man…he is your soul-mate”   
  
With that, just like the first time the mist disappeared as the woman sat up.   
  
“Well!” The love goddess giggled “You got to admit that was pretty interesting, gotta go, let yourself out or you can stay a while!”   
  
The lady nodded, as the goddess disappeared. Ares peeked out from behind the curtain and walked towards the women, the lady had a scarf over her head so he couldn’t see the colour of her hair, her body was concealed in one of Aphrodite’s pale pink dressing gowns.   
  
Ares wanted to talk to this women see how she felt after finding out who her soul-mate was, so he made his voice higher and changed his clothes quickly for black silk pants and tops and sat down on one side of the huge statue next to the altar.   
  
“Excuse me, lady. I see you just found out your soul-mate is, how do you feel. I just had it done myself, I guess I’m just curious”   
  
The lady was shocked a little at first at this person who was suddenly talking to her, who she didn’t even know was there. The lady felt she should change her voice in case any one knew who she was.   
  
“I guess I feel a little shocked, sir”   
  
The two people were sat with their backs facing one another either side of the statue   
  
“The…goddess told me my soul-mate was…well why don’t I just tell you everything she said to me, my soul mate is strong-willed and determined yet caring and loving. She always looks past the image and sees into the soul. Her eyes show all her emotions and feelings yet can be hard and cruel and not show any. She is fire, yet can be calming water. She is alive in this lifetime, and has already been through so much. She has a quick wit to match yours, yet her work is one that shouldn’t be laughed about. She isn’t restricted by walls or any man and her smile is known to light up a room. Overall, she is hard yet soft, smooth but rough…and she is used to hiding her feelings. That was word for word. However I think she is wrong. The woman that I love doesn’t love me back, I love this women with all my heart, she’s a warrior. Not your ordinary one, she fights for the greater good and I know I’ve been mean to her before and betrayed her. I just wish she knew I loved her!” the man sighed.   
  
The women spoke “Have you told her that you love her?”   
  
Ares answered “Yes, she doesn’t believe me, she thinks I’m just trying to use her!”   
  
The lady smiled “Are you?”   
  
Outraged Ares replied “No! I would never use her, I mistreated her before. Her smile is so radiant her eyes pierce your soul. She is the most wonderful women I’ve met, she is so talented and clever…”   
  
The women butted in “You are head over heels for her. You’ll get her in the end…why don’t I tell you about my soul-mate although you know already…Your soul-mate is very strong and determined, just like you. He won’t be trusting of any one except you, he is all fire and rage. Yet when he talks to you, the fire disappears and he turns into water. He is very witty, yet sharp and he is unstoppable by man, beast or god. He never shows emotions except around you. He doesn’t realise this, he is very much like you, with fire running through both your veins. He has only ever been vulnerable around you, no one else can penetrate him. Neither of you are light, you are both dark, he is very dark. But you have created a light within him. You know this man…he is your soul mate. I must admit, I’m a little shocked that I actually know my soul-mate so well”   
  
Ares thought cautiously “That’s was Aphrodite told me too! That I know my soul-mate”   
  
The women smiled “There is one man that I know who is like that, he has hurt me many times, but its his nature, yet he is learning to change, it was his families fault. He is tall, dark and handsome and I know he loves me, yet I’m afraid he may use me again. I know that if I asked for something he would get it for me, no matter what he had to do to get it. Yet I need to know how he feels about me, truthfully. This love stuff can be very tricky”   
  
Ares smirked “Tell me about it, well I hope you find your soul-mate. I must be going” Ares got up and started walking towards the door. When the woman interrupted him “Ares…the…God of War?”   
  
Ares turned around to face the women, whose face was concealed by the scarf “Yes! I’m Ares the God of War” He spoke in his proper voice. “I’ll be going now!” He went to disappear, when the lady stopped him “I think that this has been a little plan of your sister, to get us together”   
  
Ares stunned, looked towards the women “You and me, I don’t think so. You know what. I don’t care anymore, the women I love doesn’t love me, why should war love…”   
  
He continued ranting on until the lady spoke “What’s her name?”   
  
He sighed “Her name is Xena”   
  
The lady smiled although he couldn’t see it “Ares, do you love her?”   
  
Ares annoyed by now answered sharply “Yes, anything else you want to know. How I’d die for her if I had to, get anything for her! Now you can laugh at War having a heart” He started to walk towards the entrance of the temple, when the woman ran after him, caught his arm and spun him back around, the lady pushed herself onto him and kissed him violently with unrestrained passion, the war god was caught off-guard.   
  
“Stop it, you are not my soul-mate, the one I love is Xena and you’re not her” Ares yelled.   
  
The woman smiled underneath her shawl and spoke one word “Wait!”   
  
She lifted her arms up and removed her shawl “Ares, I am Xena…and I do believe you love me…this was a trap by your sister!”   
  
Ares smirked “Trust Dite to know!”   
  
The Warrior Princess moved closer to Ares and pulled him against her body and placed her arms around his neck, she felt his arms circle low down on her waist and pull them together even tighter. Xena looked into the War God’s dark brown eyes. As their lips joined together into a long passionate kiss that always had been love, a flash of light signaled the departure of the two lovers.   
  
Hiding behind a pillar was the love goddess herself “Finally, it just took five years! Oh jeepers! I’m late for my manicure” With that there was a flash of pink and then no one was in the temple of the love goddess.   
  
  
  


The End


End file.
